


Lazy Day

by meta_mish



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Lance with Glasses, M/M, Pre-Season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 17:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15147866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meta_mish/pseuds/meta_mish
Summary: Instead of training in the morning, Keith takes a cheat day and discovers something new about Lance.





	Lazy Day

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to all the people who posted art of Lance in glasses, I've been blessed and cured and needed to spread the love. This fic goes out to all of you~

Keith stood in the bathroom, slowly brushing his teeth with the knock-off brushes they found in the castle shortly after they arrived. He struggled to keep his eyes opened, the ceremony from last night still circulating through his veins. 

But Keith was the type of guy to get up the same time every day, no exceptions. Typically he’d be down at the training room already, but today just felt like a lazy day. Slacking for one day seems like a fair exchange for fighting in an intergalactic war in giant space robot cats. 

Keith spit out the remaining space toothpaste and cleaned off his brush, blinking slowly at the mirror when movement caught his eye. He turned towards the door and saw Lance getting up from their shared bed, shuffling forward like a zombie, clearly just as affected by last night as Keith was. 

As Lance got closer to the door, Keith felt like something was off. Lance looked…different than usual. The more Keith tried to pin down the wayward feeling, the harder he stared at Lance. He was so deep in concentration that he didn’t notice Lance stopping in the doorframe, leaning casually against it, staring blankly at Keith. 

“Keith, babe, what are you doing?” Lance asked. 

“Something’s different about you,” Keith said. Lance wore the same blue pjs he always wore to bed, now slightly wrinkled from use. His skin didn’t look pale, in fact, Lance looked glowing despite the small circles under his eyes. Was that what Keith was noticing? He couldn’t really tell how bad they looked under the black framed glasses…oh. Keith gasped.

“You have glasses?” he asked. 

Lance’s stoic face broke at that comment, laughing softly at his boyfriend’s reaction. 

“Yeah, I don’t really wear them often, but I am just so tired today, I don’t want to think about using my contacts,” he said. 

Keith looked back down at the counter, searching for a lens case or solution. Seeing none, he glanced back up at Lance, eyebrows raised in confusion. 

“I don’t see any contact lens stuff here,” Keith said. 

“It’s in my pants pocket. After I lost a contact in gym at school, I’ve always carried my lens case and glasses with me. Good thing too, or living in space and fighting space aliens would be a nightmare,” Lance shrugged, grinning at the comment. 

Keith moved towards Lance, looking at the glare on the lens that hid his eyes, the deep blues muted from the transparent lens. The grin on his face slowly slid away, his eyes turning to look anywhere but Keith. 

“I’m not really a fan of my glasses, so I only use them in the morning and at night, after I’m sure we won’t be called,” Lance said, “Sometimes I just sleep in my contacts if I know we have an early morning or might have to fight.”

“I don’t think that’s healthy,” Keith said, bringing his hands up to brush at Lance’s cheeks softly. 

Lance scoffed, “says the guy who passed out after training too long.” 

Keith didn’t say anything, instead focusing on his boyfriend’s face. The glasses hide his beautiful eyes, that’s for sure, but they bring out his cheeks, making them look higher and sharper. His brown hair looks darker with the black frames. Overall he looked more mature.

“Why don’t you like wearing them?” 

“Cause I look like a dweeb with them on, come on Keith don’t you see it?” Lance replied, moving his glasses a couple times, as if trying to emphasize his point. 

“Hmmm, not really. Maybe I need glasses too,” Keith said, pulling the glasses off Lance’s face, ignoring the yelp of surprise, and leaned in to give him a short kiss. 

Keith then put the glasses on his face, watching as the world shifted slightly at the overcompensation, seeing things far too clearly. He blinked a few times to get use to the sight before turning back to Lance. 

“How do I look?” he asked.

Lance looked away with a faint blush.

“I don’t know I can’t see,” he mumbled. 

Keith took the glasses off, smiling at his expression. He put Lance’s glasses back on his face, letting his fingers linger on the sides. 

“I think you look amazing with them on,” Keith said, watching Lance turn a couple shades redder at the compliment.

“Urgh! Let me brush my teeth so I can properly smooch you,” Lance said, pushing Keith to the side. He laughed, short and sweet. 

If Keith took a few more lazy days than usual since, we’ll, it’s not the end of the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd and totally spur of the moment. I've been wanting to work on scenes outside of the context of storytelling, so if you have any criticism, let me know as I really appreciate it! Comments on grammar, on the other hand, are already noted and I may or may not edit those at a later time.


End file.
